Orange Caramel
center|660px Orange Caramel *'Nombre: '''Orange Caramel (오렌지 캬라멜), 橙子 焦糖 en China, オレンジキャラメル en Japón). **'¿Por qué Orange Caramel?: Como regalo de sus fans, recibieron caramelos y naranjas, por eso, decidieron poner ese nombre. *'Número de miembros: '''3 *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Amarillo y rosa. *'Nombre fanclub oficial': Candies (Dulces/Caramelos). *'Agencia: 'Pledis Entertainment **'Corea:' Pledis Entertainment (La misma que Son Dam Bi, NU'EST, Hello Venus, After School, Seventeen y Kahi) **'Japón: 'Avex Group Carrera 'Pre Debut' El primer grupo unidad de After School, fue nombrado Orange Caramel. El 6 de junio de 2010, Pledis Entertainment anunció que Nana sería el primer miembro del grupo. El 7 de junio de 2010, se informó que Raina sería el segundo miembro. Finalmente, el 8 de junio de 2010, se reveló que Lizzy sería el último miembro del grupo. 'Debut ' La agrupación está compuesta por la tercera generación de After School, es decir Raina, Nana y Lizzy, thumb|220px|Orange Caramelsiendo Raina la líder de esta agrupación. El concepto de Orange Caramel es la Candy Culture (Involucra un estilo dulce y colorido). El grupo lanzó su mini álbum debut titulado "Orange Caramel, The First Mini Album" el 16 de junio de 2010. El video musical de su canción debut llamada "Magic Girl", fue lanzado el 16 de junio de 2010. El grupo apareció por primera vez en Tv en un programa dedicado a ellas llamado "Playgirlz School", para el canal de cable MBC Every1''en julio de 2010. La versión del mini álbum lanzada en Taiwán incluyó una canción especial: The Day You Went Away. La canción se lanzó en versión mandarín y es el cover de una canción de Cyndi Wang, la cual es una cantante popular de Taiwán. 'Asian Project' Es un proyecto de singles inspirados en las cuidades de cada país asiático: *'Bangkok City': Single inspirado en la capital de Tailandia, Bangkok. Anunciado el 24 de marzo de 2011. El video cuenta con las apariciones de JungAh (After School) y JR -Jonghyun-(NU'EST). Este video fue el más exitoso del grupo siendo el número uno en búsquedas en internet. *'Shanghai Romance': Single inspirado en Shanghai, la cuidad más poblada de China. Anunciado el 30 de septiembre de 2011. La letra fue escrita por Heechul de Super Junior y cuenta con la aparición de Min Hyun, vocalista del grupo NU'EST. 'Debut en Japón' Aunque una versión en japonés de la canción "'Shanghai Romance'" fue lanzada como ''bonus track en el álbum debut en Japón de After School, "PlayGirlrz", este no fue su debut oficial en este país. Orange Caramel debutó oficialmente en Japón el 5 de septiembre de 2012 con el single "My Sweet Devil". Integrantes center|400px Integrantes: Lizzy. Raina. Nana *Raina (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nana (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Lizzy (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *''Funny Hunny'' - Orange Caramel ft Cho Young Soo (2011) *''Dashing Through The Snow In High Heels'' - Orange Caramel ft NU'EST (2012) *''Hug Song'' - Orange Caramel ft 10cm (2013) Libros *Youth Travel (2013) Anuncios *Baskin Robbins CF (2014) Programas de TV *'2011: '''Shikshin Road (Y-Star) *'2011:Weekly Idol (MBCevery1) *'2012: '''Show Champion (MBC Music) *'2012: 'Weekly Idol (MBCevery1) *'2012: ZIP! (Nippon TV) *'2014: '''Weekly Idol (MBCevery1) *'2014:' Picnic Live (MBCevery1) Premios Curiosidades *Son un grupo unidad de After School, del cual son independientes, ya que sus actividades son separadas que las de su grupo principal. *Ellas fueron las directoras y protagonistas del vídeo musical de la canción "'Still...". *Pledis Entertainment había quitado el vídeo musical de la canción "'''Bangkok City" debido a las malas críticas que éste recibió por, supuestamente, haber copiado el escenario a otros grupos; sin embargo en enero de 2012 lo volvieron a colgar en la red. *Sohee (ex-miembro de Wonder Girls) declaró que le gustan mucho las canciones de Orange Caramel. *La canción para su debut en Japón, "My Sweet Devil", es un cover de un grupo japones de 3 chicas llamado Candies del siglo XX. *Para su primer álbum la agrupación ocupó al mismo escritor de canciones como "Mirror Mirror" de 4Minute. *Su álbum "Lipstick" fue el más costoso de su empresa según anunció el director de Pledis Entertainment. *2 de sus canciones están el el famoso simulador de baile coreano (Pump it up). La primera canción "Magic girl" en la Pump it up Fiesta EX (2011) y la segunda "Shanghai Romance" en la pump it up Fiesta 2 (2013). *"Shanghai Romance" fue compuesta por Heechul miembro del grupo Super Junior. *La canción "Lamu no Love Song" fue sacada de un famoso anime llamado Urusei Yatsura. Yuko Goto tambien hizo un cover del opening del anime. *Su primer álbum en japonés contendrá 13 canciones: 2 versiones nuevas en japonés Aing!♡, Bangkok City, Shanghai Romance, Lipstick, Magic Girl, Sweet Devil, Lamu No Love Song y 6 materiales inéditos. *Hicieron una colaboración con 10cm en "Re;code Episode IV" con un remake de "Hug Song". *El 12 de Julio , Orange Caramel reveló libro de viaje “Youth Travel”, “Youth Travel” de Orange Caramel, no es un libro ordinario y aburrido libro de viajes. Más allá de describirte los lugares, le cuenta a la audiencia como encontrar la felicidad en las pequeñas cosas. El libro presenta pequeños y sexys ensayos y vibrantes fotografías de las chicas visitando lugares en Seúl, Jeolla y Jeonju , ademas a demostrado ser todo un exito.Orange Caramel dijo: “Continuaremos trabajando duro” *El comediante Kim Dae Sung participo en el video de "Catallena". *En tan solo haber lanzado "Catallena", en unas cuantas horas alcanzó estar en los buscadores de música con los puestos: #9 Melon, #1 Mnet, #1 Bugs, #1 Olleh, #Soribada, #16 Naver, #4 Daum, #4 Cyworld, #4 Monkey y #1 Genie. *Heechul de Super Junior dijo que Orange Caramel tiene mejores voces y un mejor concepto que Girls' Generation y 2NE1. TaeYeon estuvo de acuerdo cuando escuchó esto. *Parte de la melodía y letra de la canción Catallena está inspirada en la canción folcklórica Pakistaní '"Jutti Meri jandiye" .'' *Las chicas declararon que en un futuro, cuando ellas se gradùen de After School, Orange Caramel seguira sus actividades con las mismas integrantes. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial Corea *Sitio Web Oficial Japón *Youtube Oficial '''Twitter *Twitter Oficial Raina *Twitter Oficial Lizzy *Twitter Oficial Nana Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Orange Caramel - Magic Girl. thumb|right|300px|Orange Caramel - Aing!♡ 'Japón' thumb|left|290 px|Orange Caramel - My Sweet Devilthumb|right|290 px|Orange Caramel - Lamu no love song 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Dashing through the snow in highheels - Orange Caramel & Nu'est Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo